


Lesson 1: public display of affection

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm, Yamanari_Tai



Series: Sex education [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: «Дурное» влияние заразительно.





	Lesson 1: public display of affection

**Author's Note:**

> AU от канона (квесты были, Монстра и последующих событий — нет).
> 
> Первая часть цикла «Sex Education».

В самом разгаре вечеринки оказалось, что Квентин успел раствориться в толпе. Кажется, его утащил кто-то из сокурсников, но Элиот нисколько не волновался: никуда не денется, нужно только подождать. А Элиот любил ждать: это сладкое чувство отзывалось внутри, натягивало нервы.

С Кью всегда было так, и ожидание всегда себя оправдывало. Так что Элиот, подцепив со стойки коктейль, принялся небрежно лавировать меж людьми, перебрасываясь ни к чему не обязывающими репликами. И нашёл себе очень удачную точку для наблюдения — здоровое кресло, развёрнутое к стене, к которому было очень удобно привалиться, потягивая коктейль и лениво выискивая взглядом пропавшего Квентина.

Карман грела самокрутка, но Элиот не спешил.

К нему пару раз подходили знакомые, но Элиот мягко их отваживал: прошли те времена, когда он обожал вечеринки, в частности за то, что можно было наобщаться на месяцы вперёд. Сейчас его интересовал один конкретный человек — это было так странно и глупо, и больше подходило какому-нибудь подростку, ну и ладно. Элиоту нравилось это ощущение, и он ловил себя на мысли, что впервые за много лет по-настоящему счастлив.

Словно услышав это, из толпы вдруг вынырнул Кью, лихорадочно сверкая глазами.

— Привет, — выдохнул он, подойдя так близко, что Элиот ощутил лёгкий алкогольный запах, смешивающийся с тонким, едва уловимым ароматом самого Кью.

Это тоже было удивительно — каким тактильным оказался этот кажущийся недотрогой человек.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Элиот, поймал Кью за подбородок пальцами и лениво поцеловал.

Квентин послушно потянулся к нему, полез ладонями под пиджак, и Элиот улыбнулся ему в губы, притягивая ближе к себе.

— Соскучился, милый? — спросил он шёпотом, и Кью покраснел, так очаровательно, что Элиот поцеловал его снова. Квентин только вздохнул, явно бессознательно сцепляя пальцы у него за спиной.

Вокруг веселились, кто-то засвистел, одобряя их поцелуй, и Элиот отвадил их взглядом поверх головы Кью, тайком наслаждаясь чужим вниманием.

— И где же ты был? — пожурил он Квентина, подцепляя большим пальцем край его футболки. Кью успел где-то потерять свою очередную толстовку и теперь очевидно млел от нехитрой ласки.

— Джош... коктейли... — промямлил тот между поцелуями, явно не способный в данную секунду к связной речи. Очаровательно.

— А когда-то королем коктейлей был я, — притворно вздохнул Элиот, поглаживая восхитительно теплую поясницу под чужой футболкой.

Квентин вскинул на него неожиданно пронзительный взгляд и тихо сказал:

— У тебя все равно получается лучше.

У Элиота сладко заныло сердце. Это было так глупо — эти прямые, безыскусные комплименты, — но от них почему-то становилось тепло и немного страшно. Страшно от того, как глубоко они задевали. Тем более, когда нечто подобное говорил Кью, который и лгать-то не умел, со своей убийственной прямотой.

Пытаясь справиться с собой и своей неуместной нежностью, Элиот улыбнулся Квентину и двумя пальцами извлёк из кармана самокрутку.

— Присоединишься? — спросил он небрежно, и Квентин поспешно облизал губы, так и маня снова прижаться к ним поцелуем.

Элиот посмотрел на него, распалённого, улыбчивого в своих руках, и плавно потянул Квентина за кресло, подальше от чужих глаз.

Плюхнувшись в кресло, Элиот с ухмылкой похлопал себя по колену, и Квентин, к его удивлению, приятной тяжестью уселся сверху, сложив руки у него на плечах.

Элиот облизнул губы, зажёг самокрутку и с удовольствием затянулся. Отлично. Лучше косяков, чем в Филлори, еще нигде не придумали. Он выдохнул сизый дым прямо в лицо Кью, и тот вдохнул, закрывая глаза. У травы был сладковатый привкус, щекочущий ноздри и горло.

— Забористо, — все-таки закашлялся Кью, но потянулся к самокрутке. — Теперь я.

Элиот усмехнулся и отстранил его руку, сам поднёс сигарету к приоткрывшимся губам. Квентин взглянул на него — от этого взгляда стало горячо и весело, — и затянулся из его пальцев, прикрыл глаза, жмурясь от удовольствия. Элиот смотрел на него, на струйки вкусного дыма и поверить не мог, что всё это ему не снится.

Квентин Колдуотер. Вместо того, чтобы неловко глазеть из какого-нибудь угла, сидел у него на коленях и курил с ним одну самокрутку на двоих, словно так было всегда. Словно наконец оказался на своём месте.

— Нравится, детка? — спросил Элиот ему на ухо, погладив Кью по колену, и Квентин отчётливо сглотнул, прежде чем кивнуть. — Надо же, а я всегда считал тебя хорошим мальчиком, который боится нарушать правила.

— Может, — хрипло выдохнул тот, — может, я устал быть хорошим?

— Вот как? — Элиот лизнул оказавшуюся прямо под губами мочку и тихо зашептал: — И что же у тебя на уме, плохиш?

Квентин отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть Элиоту в глаза, дождался, пока он сделает еще одну затяжку, и прижался губами к его губам. Элиоту оставалось лишь выдохнуть прямо ему в рот.

Черт возьми, Колдуотер!

Поцелуй становился все глубже и горячее. Элиот подтянул Кью поближе, чувствуя, как уже твердый стояк упирается ему в живот. Кью тихонько застонал и поёрзал, ища более тесного контакта.

— Я бы выебал тебя прямо здесь, — поделился Элиот, когда дыхание для поцелуя наконец закончилось. — Чтобы все видели, как тебе нравится. Как нравится, что ты — мой.

Квентин дрогнул всем телом в ответ на это предложение, румянец разлился по его шее , стекая за ворот футболки. Восхитительный.

— Встречные предложения... Рассматриваются? — прохрипел Кью, стискивая пальцы на рубашке Элиота. — Не уверен, что... Что выдержу.

— Ах, вот как, — Элиот завёлся так, что не мог остановиться, поцеловал чувствительно местечко пониже уха, чувствуя, как Квентин подрагивает в ответ. — И что ты можешь мне предложить взамен?

Сигарету пришлось временно затушить в ближайшей пепельнице. Не отрываясь от шеи Кью, Элиот взял его за руку и положил его ладонь на себя, где было горячо и твёрдо, невыносимо.

— Как видишь, сладкий мой, у нас с тобой большие проблемы, — промурлыкал он Квентину в ухо и снова прихватил губами нежную мочку.

Квентин мягко сжал ладонь, погладил ласково, вызывая приятный жар внутри.

— Тогда хорошо, что я — эксперт по проблемам, — заявил Кью нахально и полез целоваться.

Он вообще был удивительно нахальный в последнее время — Элиот одобрял и втайне гордился, что сумел настолько его расслабить. Ещё пару минут, и можно будет вести его, готового, в их постель. Вечер становился по-настоящему замечательным.

Оторвавшись от него, Квентин вдруг вскинул руки и начал плести какое-то хитрое заклинание, которого Элиот не знал. Вокруг них полыхнуло золотистым, и пространство поплыло рябью.

— Отвлечение внимания, — едва заметно горделиво сказал Квентин. — Теперь нас никто не увидит... ну, если не будет точно знать, куда и как смотреть.

— Чудесно, — хмыкнул Элиот, влезая обеими ладонями ему под футболку, и царапнул ногтем сосок. Квентин всхлипнул, подаваясь к нему сильнее. Такой чувствительный. — И для чего же мы прячемся?

Щёки Квентина вдруг залило румянцем, он нервно откинул со лба постоянно мешающие волосы и вдруг сполз с колен Элиота на пол.

— Кью?

Квентин смотрел на него теперь снизу вверх, блестя глазами, и выглядел блядской картинкой из журнала для взрослых. Элиот остро пожалел, что рядом нет хотя бы телефона, и он не может сфотографировать Кью себе на память — вдобавок к тысяче других фотографий, заботливо спрятанных в скрытой папке на ноутбуке.

— И как это понимать? — мягко спросил Элиот, откидывая голову на спинку и слегка раздвигая колени. Лишиться приятной тяжести Квентина было обидно, но его взгляд обещал восполнить утраченное. — И откуда у тебя столько идей, а, Колдуотер?

— Беру плохой пример, — пробормотал Кью себе под нос и приподнялся, расстёгивая на Элиоте штаны.

Элиот смотрел на него в упор, на его неловкие руки, умудрившиеся запутаться в двух пуговицах, на приоткрытые губы, и не удержался, заправил за ухо выбившуюся длинную прядку. Квентин мельком потёрся щекой о его руку и — господи боже мой! — аккуратно оттянул резинку трусов, высвободил уже почти каменный член Элиота и взглянул на него почти с обожанием. Облизал губы, ещё и ещё раз.

Элиоту хватило одного взгляда, чтобы поспешно зажмуриться, прогоняя из памяти *эту* картину. Слишком! Пора было признать, что Квентин для него — перегрузка всех датчиков, слишком хороший, слишком красивый, слишком... Квентин. С ума сойти.

— Эл, — позвал его Кью, и глаза пришлось открыть: Квентин по-прежнему сидел у него между колен, улыбчивый и открытый. — Всё нормально?

— Я... я просто...

На секунду показалось, что Квентин растерял внезапно взявшуюся из ниоткуда смелость. Элиот уже было собирался предложить ему успокоиться и пойти наверх, но тот вдруг склонился и медленно, ласково облизал головку.

Господи, блядь, боже.

Элиота словно окатило кипятком. Он уставился на встрёпанного Кью, который сосредоточенно облизывал член, будто пробовал новый вкус мороженого.

— Кью...

— Не мешай, — серьезно сказал тот, вскидывая на Элиота взгляд, и возражать моментально расхотелось.

Квентин примерился и взял в рот — неглубоко и неловко, но это было так горячо, как ни в одном из самых разнузданных порно, которые Элиот пачками смотрел в юности.

Он нервно огляделся: заклинание заклинанием, но комната была полна людей. И как бы он ни фантазировал о публичном сексе, правда была в том, что делить такого Кью с кем-то ещё Элиот не хотел.

Но Квентин очень, очень старался, чтобы Элиот забыл обо всём на свете. Стоя на коленях, он опёрся локтями Элиоту на бёдра и вылизывал, посасывал его член, задыхаясь и полыхая румянцем. Элиот шипел и кусал губы, так было хорошо, жмурился, чтобы не кончить позорно и сразу, как какой-нибудь первокурсник.

Он многих людей видел в такой позе, но Кью оказался каким-то новым уровнем кайфа.

— Помоги себе рукой, — сдавленно посоветовал Элиот, когда его член, выскользнув из приоткрытого рта Кью, шлёпнул того по губам. Невыносимый. — Расслабь... Горло. Возьми до конца, вот так, да...

Квентин послушался, и господи, это было великолепно. Его сладкий и нежный рот, скользящий вверх и вниз по стволу, натруженные губы, растянутые и раскрасневшиеся, влага на пушистых ресницах...

— Что ты со мной делаешь, Кью, — вырвалось бездумно, и Квентин вскинул глаза, стиснул пальцы у Элиота на бедре и напоказ обвёл языком головку, оставив ниточку слюны тянуться к губам.

— Мне нравится, — хрипло прошептал тот, — делать тебе хорошо.

Ещё одно безыскусное признание, от которого моментально зазвенело в ушах. Квентин с радостью подхватывал любую инициативу, которую Элиот предлагал. Ему нравилось проходить вместе с Кью его границы, высвобождая на свет того человека, которого Кью прятал глубоко внутри, под ворохом стереотипов и собственных тараканов. Но таким, как сейчас, Элиот его ещё не видел. У него стояло — давно и крепко — и ему очевидно нравилось то, что он делает.

— Покажи мне, — продолжал Квентин, — как сделать ещё лучше.

Ты уже делаешь, подумал Элиот, но обрывать такую инициативу было бы грешно.

— Сам напросился, — хмыкнул он вместо этого. — Возьми снова.

Квентин насадился на член, и Элиот, мягко погладив его по макушке, направил голову, вынуждая принять глубже.

— Расслабь горло. Ещё. Не бойся, я не сделаю больно.

Квентин простонал и медленно, невыносимо медленно опустился до самого конца, упершись носом Элиоту в пах.

— Дыши, Кью, — выдохнул он, осознавая, что и сам всё это время почти не дышал.

Квентин сглотнул, заставив Элиота вздрогнуть всем телом — так сладко его горло сжалось на члене, и начал двигаться снова. Элиот вплёл пальцы ему в волосы, держал, глотая стоны, и Кью подчинялся его руке. Принимал жадно и глубоко, шумно дышал носом, а потом вдруг протянул руку навстречу, и Элиот, не думая, сплёл с ним пальцы, стиснул крепко. Подумал мельком, зло и отчаянно, что никому — слышите? — никому не отдаст этого чудесного парня, который...

Которого угораздило влюбиться в него.

— Быстрее, — прошептал Элиот, нажимая ему на затылок, и закусил губу, откинув голову на спинку. Квентин послушался, начал двигаться резко, надеваясь ртом на член, помог себе пальцами, и у Элиота стремительно потемнело в глазах. — Я сейчас... Если не хочешь... — Он даже заставил себя разжать пальцы, хотя больше всего хотелось стиснуть их посильнее и трахать, трахать этот послушный рот, и кончить так же, задыхаясь от наслаждения.

Квентин протестующе замычал, насаживаясь ещё глубже, и Элиот не выдержал — сорвался в оргазм, такой сильный и яркий, что перед глазами всё побелело. Кью внизу сглатывал, жмурясь, не справляясь с количеством — и часть стекала ему по губам и подбородку.

Это было самое развратное, что Элиот видел в своей жизни. И самое охуенное.

— Иди, иди сюда, — позвал он, затаскивая ошалевшего Кью себе на колени. У того всё ещё стояло.

Элиот обнял его за затылок и поцеловал, вылизывая испачканные губы от солёной влаги. Чувствовать свой собственный вкус на горячих губах Кью было потрясающе. Квентин застонал в поцелуй, и Элиот поспешно расстегнул ему джинсы, скользнул ладонью в боксеры и сжал твёрдый изнывающий член.

Квентин ахнул, подаваясь навстречу так резко, что пришлось придержать его за плечи, чтобы не упал. Элиот взял резкий рваный темп, чувствуя, что именно так сейчас нужно. Кью в его руках громко стонал, зажмурившись, и Элиот жадно глядел в его лицо, искажёенное близящимся удовольствием.

Справа мелькнула какая-то тень, отвлекая Элиота от вожделенного удовольствия. Он бросил на неё взгляд и на секунду похолодел: Элис. Она стояла у стены, широко распахнув глаза и закусив губу. Черт её знает, как она обманула заклинание, но...

— Ещё, ещё, пожалуйста, — простонал Кью, и у Элиота все мысли вылетели из головы. Он крепче сжал член, укусил Кью за шею, втягивая нежную кожу, чтобы намеренно оставить след, и Кью задрожал, выплёскиваясь горячим прямо ему в ладонь.

Пока Квентин приходил в себя, жарко дыша Элиоту в шею, пока тот гладил его перепачканными пальцами по голой спине, забравшись под футболку, пока они медленно целовались, восстанавливая дыхание, Элис исчезла, и Элиот прикрыл глаза, выбрасывая её из головы.

Давно пора было ей узнать правду. Элиот представил, как они смотрелись со стороны, и облизнулся невольно, прижимая Кью еще ближе. Насколько это вообще было возможно.

— Ты нереальный, знаешь об этом? — промурлыкал он Квентину на ухо, и тот сладко зажмурился и потёрся щекой о его плечо. — Мой Кью.

Звать его этим именем было восхитительно. Только теперь очень хотелось, чтобы не нужно было ногами идти наверх. Неплохо было бы сразу оказаться в постели, подмять под себя разомлевшего нежного Кью и уснуть, зарывшись носом ему в волосы.

— Я люблю тебя, — вдруг выдохнул Кью так тихо, что Элиоту показалось, словно он ослышался. — Я ни разу не говорил этого после ну, мозаики и всего... Но...

— Я...

Кью положил пальцы Элиоту на губы, вынуждая замолчать, и нежно улыбнулся.

— Я знаю.

Они снова поцеловались, и Элиоту казалось, что он пьян куда сильнее, чем был ещё полчаса назад, после коктейлей и косяка.

Когда-то он сказал Квентину, что магия рождается из боли и страданий, и это было правдой. Но ещё она возникает из любви — и эта магия не менее прекрасна.

В таком случае Элиоту очень нравилось быть магом.


End file.
